random_nessfandomcom-20200214-history
Peanut Otter's Disco
is a TV series created by PB&Jotterisnumber1. Premise 7-year-old Peanut Otter, after becoming famous for his disco artist career in 2016, is somehow mentally stuck in the '70s, and somehow can't really control it. He runs a combination discothèque, casino, events center, and entertainment center obviously called Peanut Otter's Disco, located in a converted prison, where people from across the multiverse can party all night. Characters (add more if you want, please.) Peanut Otter A 7-year-old otter child who somehow is able to run a disco. While still smart, funny, and loyal, he became mentally stuck in the '70s, being obsessed with said decade. He wears his attire from the PB&J Otter episode "Picture Perfect". He announces using a Sony ECM-51 microphone. His theme song is "The Best Disco in Town" by The Ritchie Family. Jelly Otter Peanut's 5-year-old sister who is an uber '80s fan after binge watching tapes of MTV footage from 1983. Therefore, she is mentally stuck in the '80s. She is a tomboy who comes up with ridiculous ideas. Her theme song is "Girls Just Want to Have Fun" by Cyndi Lauper. Baby Butter Otter A 2-year-old otter baby, who, for some reason, is drawn in Bambi style instead of how Jim Jinkins (her RL creator) draws her. She loves getting dirty and having fun. Lisa Loud happens to go after this cutie for examination. Her theme song is "Off to Play" by David Snell. Edd and Eddy Two kids from Peach Creek who used to scam kids to get money for jawbreakers. Eddy is confused on why an otter is running a disco, yet he still comes to Peanut Otter's Disco to boogie down. Double D, who tags along, is fascinated by this fact, thinking it's another step to mustelid evolution. Jontron Peanut's agent who doesn't give a flip about the otter's job and instead focuses on being a gamer. At least he isn't fired by some idiots. Jon is also Pixel's daddy. Homer Simpson An alcoholic dad of three kids who is usually an attendant of the parties held at the disco. Not only does he come to the disco for fun, but he also goes there just to get a drink of Duff beer (yes, the disco employees wanted to suit his desires). Mordecai A blue jay who is the main DJ of Peanut Otter's Disco. Even though he's into '80s and '90s stuff more, he is only allowed to play 1970s disco music according to Peanut, much to his disappointment. Doug Walker AKA the Nostalgia Critic, he is Jelly Otter's guardian because Ernest and Opal Otter are on an eternal vacation. The Dramatic Chipmunk A former meme-lord who is a wall flower. I'm not making this up. Lisa Loud A four-year-old college graduate who is Double D's new friend and Peanut thinks she looks like someone straight out of 1974. She was hired to be a janitor at Peanut Otter's Disco, but she didn't really care at all. She is always trying to catch Baby Butter with inventions while she's not working, but fails miserably (think Wile E. Coyote and Roadrunner). Discoshooter An attendant of Peanut Otter's Disco. He has an unseen friend named Electric Boogaloo. Bob the Builder The repairman who works at Peanut Otter's Disco. How many disco balls did he have to replace? Well, you figure that for yourself. He also installed the flashing dance floor. Kenny McCormick An attendant of Peanut Otter's Disco parties. Every time he visits, he dies there and somehow is revived. Bender A robot agent of Lisa Loud. Lisa is annoyed by this artificial being's laziness. Filthy Frank A man who hates Peanut Otter's Disco and yells "IT'S TIME TO STOP" every time he goes there, but the attendants look at him in disgust. Ironically, they secretly love him. Heavy An attendant of POD who, despite his stature, is the king of the dance floor who'd put Tony from Saturday Night Fever to shame. He is Peanut's favorite attendant because of this. Luan Loud Peanut Otter's Disco's resident comedian. She was originally a last minute replacement for another comedian, a disco and post-disco-themed Minnie Pearl knockoff called April Stardust, who died of AIDS (being a lesbian outside of her showbiz life) before opening night. Her microphone is, according to her Comedian Union ID, a Sony F-98 microphone from the '70's plugged into a Line 6 TBP06 beltpack wireless guitar transmitter synced up to a Line 6 RXS06 Receiver. Devo One of Peanut Otter's Disco's house bands. Like Luan Loud they were a last minute replacement, this time for a Latin freestyle group named Mysterion, which couldn't make it to opening night. Elijah Eubank (MegaToon1234) Some male self-insert who was there, he's a super epic and crazy person who's also a womanizer and a lord of the dance. Minerva Mink An attendant of Peanut Otter's Disco. She is a sex god and furry girl who is Elijah's waifu. She is super sexy and loveable and will make the average furry's dong inflate. Enjoys filming pansexual fetish porn that borders on actual porn and blurting out all her fetishes at once. Once hosted a reality show on BYUtv that was cancelled after it's 26th episode's first commercial break. She also performs in the Disco's "Nightly Circus" performances. Steve Former Blue's Clues host who is Minerva Mink's agent. Wears a neck brace (not pictured) and reverse colored clothing. Cleo AKA That tall catgirl, she is Peanut Otter's eternal guardian for the same reasons as Doug Walker. She comes to Peanut Otter's Disco to man the cocktail bar. Robbie Rotten A lazy Icelandic man who is the head cook of Peanut Otter's Disco. Makes great blue and white colored curvy cakes. He's a cool memelord and a secret pornstar. Stingy A puppet child who is Peanut Otter's Disco's landlord. Usually comes to deliver equipment, deliver instruments for the bands, collect bills, claim everything as his property, and boogie down. ALL YOUR FEELINGS ARE HIS!!! Luna Loud Part of one of Peanut Otter's Disco's house bands. She has a crush on Devo's Bob (formerly known as Bob 1 before Bob "Bob 2" Casale died). Lucy Loud Gothic girl and Peanut Otter's Disco's resident poet. Most of her is spent buying endless amounts of copies of screamo music records. Wordsworth Peanut Otter Disco's other poet. He's a grey cat who rhymes and is stuck in the 80's. Lana A girl from the far-off island of Akala, who has two twin sisters named Sarah and Harper. Her favourite pastime involves making pre-made fishing rods. She also has an Araquanid. Mallow Mallow has a thing for cooking, breaking the fourth wall and making random pop culture references. Her favourite meal is a pre-made berry soup called "Mallow Surprise". She also is bisexual and has a Steenee. Lincoln Loud Kid who has white hair despite not being an old geezer yet. Booji Boy Man wearing a rubber mask and glasses who is Devo's agent. Susie A girl from a hostile alien planet who was recently fired from Haltmann Enterprises, Ltd. Once watched giant Mecha anime for 37 hours straight. Lusamine A super-hot female who, despite her looks, is already over 40. She is the president of the Aether Foundation and has no memory of murdering innocent Pokemon, creating black holes all over the Alola region and getting eaten alive by a parasitic jellyfish, instead choosing to spend her free time at the disco organizing raffles and performing "The Cup Song". Also, tap dancing. Bridget A Irish mouse girl who is the Loud kids' eternal guardian because their mom and dad are on an eternal honeymoon. She also performs in the Nightly Circus and does cabaret performances. Mitzi Mozzarella Animatronic mouse girl... thing. She performs in the Nightly Circus and does cheerleading for the local vocational high school in her spare time. Bobby, Tobby and Flobby Rotten Robbie Rotten's henchmen, They are number one (hey!). Sportacus The big blue kangaroo who is one of the security guards and a bouncer at Peanut Otter's Disco. Wilford Wolf A wolf, duh. He is permanently stuck in his muscular form because f ck you, that's why. He is a security guard for Peanut Otter's Disco. Tubb A frog who is also a security guard for Peanut Otter's Disco. Roxie Deep-voiced cat lady. Dixie Minerva Mink's adopted sister in this show. Funshine Bear A Care Bear who is the after hours host of Peanut Otter's Disco. Bubsy Bobcat Another nuisance who shows up during after hours saying his catchphrase and knocking over stuff on purpose. Lillie Lusamine's daughter, who spends most of her free time at the hair salon or at the disco. When she's not doing that, she's trying to keep Nebby in her bag to stop him from running away (theoretically, at least). Nebby Lillie's and Lusamine's pet Cosmog. Pixel McDank A roodly-toot-tootin' craphead self-insert who's catchphrase is "SHOOOOOOOOOK". She is also a big fan of Detention and forces everybody to watch the three episodes that are online. She enjoys torturing the whole disco by hijacking the DJ software and playing Jacob Sartorius songs on an endless loop with no warnings (for this reason the disco has a panic button in case Pixel enters). She also just so happens to enjoy crying over Marco's nachos and not being able to attend SVTFOE events. Pixel also happens to be stuck in the 1970's mentally and her main goal is to chop off a lock of Marco's hair. Ernie and the unnamed blonde puppet Two characters from Peppermint Park. Johnny A baby Popplio. Jeremy A baby Rowlet. Snuggle Bear (Battletanx commercial) An unlucky genderfluid parody of the popular Snuggle Bear mascot. (S)he is an attendant of Peanut Otter's Disco and is often accidentally trampled over by other attendants. Kenny McCormick feels sorry for him/her. (S)he also hangs out with Funshine Bear a lot. Brian (TheworldofBingbang32 A crazy New Englander self-insert who's catchphrase is "GO RED SOCKS!". Marco U. Diaz The karate man who Pixel really likes. Episodes Season 1 /Can U Dance/ Peanut Otter opens up his nightclub for the very first time, and people are surprised at how well he can run it. 'Trivia' *Devo's instruments in the episode are as follows: **Josh 1: Traps Drums A400 Portable Acoustic Drum Set **Jerry: Roland GAIA SH-01 synthesizer, Steinberger L2 electric bass guitar, Blue Microphones Bluebird Wireless Microphone **Mark: Electronic Dream Plant (EDP) Wasp synthesizer, Blue Microphones Bluebird Wireless Microphone **Bob: Ibanez Spud Custom electric guitar **Josh 2: Moog Minimoog Model D, Moog Polymoog, and Roland Jupiter 80 synthesizers, Gibson L6-S electric guitar *Lucy Loud and Wordsworth are seen using Sony ECM-51 microphones. /Different Fur/ Peanut Otter decides that Peanut Otter's Disco needs more entertainment. So, he creates the Nightly Circus, starring furry celebrities. 'Trivia' *Devo's instruments in the episode are as follows: **Josh 1: Traps Drums A400 Portable Acoustic Drum Set **Jerry: Steinberger L2 electric bass guitar **Mark: Electronic Dream Plant (EDP) Wasp synthesizer, Blue Microphones Bluebird Wireless Microphone **Bob: Ibanez Spud Custom electric guitar **Josh 2: Gibson L6-S electric guitar /When I'm Gone/ Lusamine randomly decides to enter a tap dancing competition that is being hosted at the nightclub! 'Trivia' *Devo do not appear in this episode. *This episode marks the debut of Lana's Araquanid and Mallow's Steenee. /When In Doubt, Whip It Out!/ Cleo's sexuality is questioned after a photo is leaked of her, Minerva Mink, and Sunni Gummi engaging in a "bondage slumber party". 'Trivia' *Only the Joshes (Josh "Josh 1" Freese and Josh "Josh 2" Hager) of Devo appear in this episode. *This episode marks the debuts of Bridget and Mitzi Mozzarella. /Big Blue Kangaroo/ Sportacus is hired by Peanut Otter as a security guard, leading to Robbie Rotten's sexuality being taken into question like with the revealing of Cleo being bisexual in the previous episode. 'Trivia' *Devo's instruments in the episode are as follows: **Josh 1: Ddrum Hybrid 6-Piece Acoustic/Trigger Drum Kit **Jerry: Steinberger L2 electric bass guitar **Mark: Electronic Dream Plant (EDP) Wasp synthesizer, Blue Microphones Bluebird Wireless Microphone **Bob: Ibanez Spud Custom electric guitar **Josh 2: Gibson L6-S electric guitar *This episode marks the debut of Sportacus. /The Day of Sexual Pleasure/ Peanut Otter discovers that Minerva Mink films her sexual acts with Wilford Wolf and Cleo filmed a girl-on-girl-on-girl sex film with her friends Roxie and Dixie in the main dance room. 'Trivia' *Devo do not appear in this episode. *This episode marks the debut of Wilford Wolf and Roxie and Dixie. /Exploding Sundaes!/ When SOMEONE puts explosives in some ice cream sundaes, Lana, Mallow, Lusamine and Lillie go on an investigation to formally caution the culprit. 'Trivia' *Devo DO appear in this episode, but they don't have any instruments on them. *An advert for Pokemon Sun and Moon can be visibly seen on Lillie's bag. *This episode marks the debut of Nebby and Lillie. /Dance Dance!/ Lana tries to get Luan, Mallow and Lillie into interpretive dance. Soon enough, Peanut Otter boycotts dancing from the whole disco for a month because of it. 'Trivia' *Devo DO appear in this episode, but they don't have any instruments on them and only Jerry and Mark speak. *This marks the first episode where the disco is boycotted. *There is product placement for Wendy's in this episode because Mallow is dressed up as the restaurant's mascot. *Nebby escapes the bag. /Pokemon Showdown!/ Lana, Mallow and Lusamine end up in a trivial argument before fighting in highly competitive Pokemon battles on Pokemon Showdown... while simultaneously dancing. 'Trivia' *Devo do not appear in this episode. *This episode marks the debut of Johnny and Jeremy. *Posters for the movie Sing can be visibly seen on the walls of the disco. /Spuds/ Devo decide to hold a fan convention for their fans (Spuds, Devotees, and Beautiful Mutants) at the disco. 'Trivia' *Devo's instruments in the episode are as follows: **Josh 1: Ddrum Hybrid 6-Piece Acoustic/Trigger Drum Kit **Jerry: Steinberger L2 electric bass guitar **Mark: Electronic Dream Plant (EDP) Wasp synthesizer, Sennheiser SKM 100-835 G3-A Wireless Microphone **Bob: Ibanez Spud Custom electric guitar **Josh 2: Gibson L6-S electric guitar /Use Your Freedom of Speech Wisely/ The American Freedom Defense Initiative holds an art exhibition that will offer a $300,000,000 prize for the best cartoon of Muhammad in the disco's Jai-alai fronton, leading to the attendees working on a plot to murder Pamela Geller and Robert Spencer. 'Trivia' *Devo DO appear in this episode, but they don't have any instruments on them. *Posters for the plays Cats and Hair can be visibly seen on the walls of the disco. *This is the first time the Jai-alai fronton at the disco is shown. /KISS MY A**/ There's much anticipation over the visit of KISS for a live performance in the Jai-alai fronton, but will it live up to expectations? 'Trivia' *Devo do not appear in this episode. /The Grand Raffle/ Lusamine comes up with the genius idea of organising a raffle to earn funds to help support the disco's development, and forces Lillie to help her make this become a reality. 'Trivia' *Devo do not appear in this episode. *Adverts for Pantomime Mime can be visibly seen in the storage room of the disco. /Cleo-Obsesseo/ Brian and Cleo decide to bang. This gets the two of them in trouble. 'Trivia' *Devo DO appear in this episode, but they don't have any instruments on them. /Here Comes The Diazes/ Marco visits the disco and Pixel becomes overly protective of him. 'Trivia' * /Restaurant Disco!/ Lusamine decides to make a restaurant in the disco and, with help from Mallow and Lana, succeeds. The restaurant is a smash hit at first, but how long can it last? 'Trivia' *Devo do appear in this episode, but they don't have any instruments on them. *A van that passes a window when Lusamine starts making a pepperoni pizza has an ad for Pantomime Mime 2.0 on it. *This episode marks the first time Lusamine is seen wearing an outfit other than her usual outfit (more specifically, she dresses like your average female chef). /The Disco vs. BLM/ When Black Lives Matter decides to conduct a die-in at the disco, Peanut Otter decides to hire members of the Kurdish People's Protection Units and some Kurdish Peshmerga fighters to kick some SJW ass. A bloody mass murder and Funshine Bear temporarily taking over while Peanut Otter is imprisoned for 8 weeks ensues. 'Trivia' *A van that passes a window while Pershmerga fighters shoot at the Black Lives Matter demonstrators has an ad for Retro Pizza Zone forums on it. /Tordchen/ The ugly buttbaby of Gretchen from Camp Lakebottom and Tord from Eddsworld wrecks havoc all over the disco. 'Trivia' *Pixel dies. *Tom, Edd and that other guy appear and also die. *RIP Edd :( Category:Random Works! Category:Crossovers Category:Disco time Category:PB&J Otter Category:Pages by PB&Jotterisnumber1 Category:TV Shows Category:Fake stuff Category:Random Attempts at Reviving the Good Random-ness in Random-ness Wiki